Ghosts Mates
by NegroLeo
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Ghosts had mating seasons? Well find out what happens when they do. Three different stories rated M cause I really REALLY don't trust myself. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

_Summary_: Danny has been feeling strange lately. When ever he goes ghost he starts feeling hot and dizzy. What's going on with his body and why is Plasmius seeking him out?

_Author_: Alright everybody it's been awhile since I last posted a yaoi or boy x boy. I'm not ashamed to say this but I was inspired to write this after reading and watching some of the older "_Danny Phantom"_ episodes (I couldn't help but squeal the first time Vlad called Danny his little badger XD) I got to thinking about what if ghosts had mating seasons depending on when they died. This will be a three chapter series (I have no confidence beyond that yet) I have the two first couples picked out but I don't know who the third couple should be. So please read and review and if you have a request for the third couple I am more then willing to listen. (P.s. I don't own the characters or the series be cool if I did)

_Spring feelin__gs_

Danny yawned as he walked home. He'd just spent the last three hours playing video games at Tuckers house. Glancing at his watch he noted he had five minutes to get home before his curfew. Looking around he was about to go ghost when blue mist escaped his mouth.

"Oh no." He groaned.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST BEWARE!"

Danny rolled his eyes as he heard the familiar threat. Turning around he looked towards the sky where his continuous annoyance floated. Looking around Danny waited until the street was cleared before ducking behind a parked car. The moment he was out of sight white rings appeared around him.

"I'm going ghost!" He shouted as he transformed.

A moment later black hair turned white, and blue eyes started glowing a neon green. The moment his transformation was complete Danny felt dizziness sweep through his body. Groaning Danny jumped into the air pulling out his thermos as he faced his opponent. If you could call him that.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BE-"

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it before let's get this over with already." Danny rolled his eyes before removing the cap.

A beam shot out dragging the ghost into the thermos before he could utter another word. Letting out a sigh Danny replaced the cap before he started to fly home. Pulling out his phone Danny started to call his best friends when another wave of dizziness slammed into him. This time it felt like his body was on fire as he slowly drifted down to the street. Gasping Danny started panting as he transformed back the heat and the dizziness fading away.

"What the heck was that?" He whispered as he stood back up.

Shaking his head he looked down at his hands before he continued heading home. Placing the dizziness and burning sensation in the back of his mind to think about later.

"Danny is there something going on with you lately?" Sam asked.

Looking up from his food Danny raised an eyebrow at his friend. They were sitting in Nasty Burger, their favorite hangout besides the arcade. Sam looked worried, she'd noticed the dark circles under her friends eyes and the way he'd hardly touched his food. Crossing her arms she raised her own eyebrow daring him to make up a lie or excuse.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you're sleeping in class even more then usual, you barely eat, and every time you come over you look haunted." Tucker snickered slightly at her words before shutting up under her glare.

"She's right Danny bro you look like you haven't slept in days." Tucker said.

Danny let out a sigh before picking at his food. He knew he wasn't getting enough sleep anymore. They probably thought it was because he was ghost hunting all night. That wasn't it though. The reason he was losing sleep was because he was worried about his powers. For some reason every time he went ghost he would start feeling dizzy or hot. The last time he'd blacked out for a few seconds while fighting Skulker. It had almost gotten him killed.

"I don't know I just have a lot on my mind right now." He finally mumbled looking down.

"Come on Danny you can talk to us." Sam said reaching over to place her hand over his.

"It's ghost stuff Sam. You wouldn't understand."

"Still Danny if you're losing sleep over this maybe you should talk to someone." Tucker piped up.

Danny finally looked up at his two best friends. He could see that they were very concerned about him. He would feel the same if they were the ones who were getting no sleep. Grinning sheepishly he nodded his head.

"Alright I'll go talk to Clockwork he'll know what's going on."

Cheered that their friend was seeking help for his problem Sam and Tucker dragged him off for a round of games at the arcade. Cheered up slightly himself, Danny only lost a few times.

"Hey Clockwork you here?!" Danny called as he floated into the ghost of time's home.

Bracing himself against the wall Danny smiled as his friend and Ally floated down in front of him.

"Daniel what brings you here?" Clockwork asked tilting his head to the side.

"I was wondering if I could ask you about some things?" Danny managed to get out as heat erupted in him causing him to pant.

"I see. Make yourself comfortable and we can talk." Clockwork stepped aside.

It took only a few minutes for Danny to tell Clockwork all about the dizzy spells he'd been having in his ghost form. Sitting down he watched his friend think his head only spinning slightly. Finally Clockwork turned to face the young halfa unsure of how he was going to tell him.

"Daniel it seems that along with your ghost powers and abilities you've also received the mating cycles that ghosts go through."

"MATING CYCLES?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Danny yelled standing up making his head spin even further not that he cared at the moment.

"You see Daniel like certain species of mammals ghost go through a mating cycle. The cycle's are made for ghosts to find their life mates or partners. The Heat and dizziness that you've been experiencing while in your ghost half are signs that you are entering your first cycle." Clockwork explained patiently.

"But I'm on seventeen! I can't have a life mate or a partner! I'm not even a full ghost yet!" Danny shouted shocked by the news he was receiving.

Mating Cycles? Life mates? This was all too much for him to take in all at once. He sat back down shaking his head. Then he thought of something that made his eyes go wide and his heart start pounding.

"Does this mean that anyone in the ghost zone could be my mate?" He asked fearfully.

Clockwork looked down with pity at the young halfa. Of course he would be worried about one of his enemies being his mate. Shaking his head though he leaned forward to reassure the frightened boy.

"Daniel your mate is someone who would never bring intentional harm to you. Aldo many of the ghosts you see as enemies already have mates of their own suck as Johnny 13 and Kitty. Trust me when I tell you that your mate will seek for nothing but your happiness." Placing a hand on the boys shoulder Clockwork smiled.

Danny smiled back glad that he'd come to the ghost. Seeing that Danny was in no condition to return home yet Clockwork made them some tea and the two talked for a few more hours. When Danny finally felt well enough he gave the ghost of time a mock salute before flying away.

"Good luck young Daniel," Clockwork said knowing what was in store for the halfa.

As he flew through the ghost zone Danny felt the familiar sensation of a dizzy spell start to sneak up on him. Shaking his head he prayed that he would make it home before it happened. Unfortunately for him he lasted only a minute more before he was forced to land. Kneeling he gasped as a stronger wave smashed into him causing him to fall over onto his side. Curling up into a ball he waited for it to pass.

"Well what do we have here?" A taunting voice said from above him.

Prying open one eye Danny glared weakly at the ghost.

"G-g-go away P-plasmius." He stuttered.

"And why should I little badger? You don't seem to be in any condition to order me around." Vlad sneered.

Landing beside the boy Vlad did his best to keep a straight face. On the outside he remained the evil, mad scientist that Danny was used to seeing. On the inside however Vlad was anything but calm. Looking down at Danny he couldn't help but feel a chill at the alluring sight. Danny's face was flushed a bright red his hair tussled as he lay on his side panting. Vlad could feel all rational thought fly from his head as Danny let out a small whimper.

"P-please Plasm-mius leave me alone." Danny begged the heat getting to him.

"I'm sorry I can't do that young Daniel. You seem to weak to fight against any ghosts and I will not let anyone but myself defeat you." With that said Plasmius leaned down picking up the teen in his arms.

Danny couldn't help but moan as Plasmius held him. The man's skin felt cool against his own, he couldn't help but try to move closer to the coolness. It felt so good against his growing heat. Wrapping his trembling arms around Plasmius's next Danny buried his face in the man's neck. He nuzzled his face deeper as Plasmius carried him.

Vlad felt himself beginning to grow hard as he flew towards his portal the young halfa in his arms. In truth images of the hero had plagued his mind for days. He found himself fantasizing about the teen. It had been years since he felt anything romantic for another. His crush on Maddie had faded along with his anger towards Jack. His feelings towards the hero had grown however, he know knew that those feelings were now ones of love.

Yes he was in love with the teen. And nothing was going to stop him from having his love this time.

"Little Badger I think I can help you with your problem." Vlad said as they flew through the portal leading to his lab.

"Y-you can?" Danny asked barely thinking straight as he looked up at the man.

"Mmhmmm. You have to do everything I say though. Can you do that Daniel?" Vlad asked setting him down on a table.

Danny nodded his head quickly whimpering as he felt those cool arms leave him. Vlad smirked before leaning down to cup the halfa's face in his hands. Danny's breath hitched slightly as Vlad leaned down and pressed their lips together. At first the kiss was simple but slowly it grew intense as Vlad pushed the teen over until he was lying on his back. Danny gasped as he felt Vlad's tongue slide across his bottom lip asking for entrance. Opening his eyes Danny stared up into Vlad's calm ones before opening his mouth.

Vlad smirked as he shoved his tongue into Danny's mouth marveling at the taste. Bringing his hands up Vlad ran them over Danny's chest as their tongues slid against each others. Finally Vlad pulled back grinning at the picture Danny made, his lips swollen and his breathing growing erratic.

"Daniel I want you to take off your clothes." Vlad purred into the teen's ear.

Danny swallowed before nodding his head. Sitting up he reached up with trembling hands, it was awhile before he managed to undo the zipper on his suit. When he managed though he slowly drew it down his chest exposing pale skin. Vlad watched with hungry eyes as Danny continued to strip until he was left only wearing his boxers. He started to pull them down when Vlad reached out stopping him.

"Very good Daniel now turn around and get on all fours." Vlad was trembling himself as his eyes slid down the teen's torso.

Danny nodded his head shyly before turning around giving Vlad a wonderful view of his butt. Once he was on his hands and knees he looked back at Vlad with pleading eyes. He didn't care the man was his arch enemy, or that not too long ago he'd tried to steal his mother. No right now he wanted the man to touch him, to make him feel those wondrous feelings again.

"P-p-please Vlad touch me." He begged.

"Such impatience, but you did ask so nicely." Vlad teased.

A moment later Danny moaned as Vlad's hands started tracing his chest. He heard the man chuckle as he started to trace Danny's ears with his tongue moving his hands so they rested over his nipples. Gently he started pinching and pulling at them making Danny whimper even more . Heat started pooling in his nether regions as Vlad continued his ministrations. Soon he couldn't handle any more and started to reach back to his growing erection. He had barely touched it when Vlad stopped him.

"Now Daniel I didn't tell you to touch yourself. I promise to please you well but you must be patient." Vlad whispered.

"I-I can't Vlad. I need to-" Danny gasped as Vlad pulled off his underwear in one swift motion exposing his hard on.

Vlad stared at the boy's length a smirk on his face. He knew Danny needed relief but so did he. Pulling back he placed his hands on Danny's cheeks spreading them. Grinning he slid his tongue up and down loving the moans he received for his actions. After a moment he pushed his tongue into the tight ring of muscle groaning at the tightness. He could just imagine these hot, velvety walls surrounding his length as he thrusted into Danny. The thought made him stop his actions in favor of removing his own clothes.

"Are you ready to receive me Daniel? For me to claim you as my own?" Vlad asked pressing his length against the boy.

"P-please Vlad don't tease." Danny begged pushing back slightly.

Groaning Vlad reached over to another table grabbing a tube of lotion that was lying on it. Squeezing as much as he could out of it onto his fingers he made sure to coat them thoroughly before thrusting two fingers into Danny.

Danny moaned loudly at the pain from having those fingers being thrust and scissored inside him. Clenching his eyes shut he bit his lower lip as another finger was added. Vlad continued to thrust them in and out searching for that spot that would drive away all the boy's pain. He knew he found it when Danny moaned/screamed as his front half dropped to the table.

"There we go." Vlad purred thrusting his fingers against.

Danny could barely think straight as pleasure pushed through the pain he was feeling. It wasn't long before he was thrusting back against Vlad's fingers moaning each time that special spot inside him was pressed. When Vlad removed his fingers he whimpered at the loss before he felt something even larger press against him.

"Are you ready Daniel?" Vlad asked.

Sucking in a deep breath Danny nodded before gasping as Vlad thrusted into him in one go. Pain more intense then he had ever felt before rippled through him as Vlad stretched him. The feeling of being so full was uncomfortable, painful. He almost begged Vlad to stop when Vlad pulled out and thrusted back in hitting that spot dead center.

"VLAD!" Danny screamed.

"That's right Daniel scream my name. You're so tight and hot you feel so good around me." Vlad moaned as he lost control.

Vlad started thrusting faster and harder hitting that spot over and over again. Danny gripped the edge of the table holding on for dear life as Vlad pounded into him. He nearly started crying when Vlad reached one hand down and started stroking him in time to his thrusts. A tight coil of heat started to build in his stomach and with one hard thrust he was cumming over Vlad's hand the older man's name screamed at the top of his lungs.

Vlad groaned as Danny grew tighter around him. He knew he was about to lose himself, grabbing Danny's hips he flipped him over throwing the boy's legs over his shoulders before pounding into him furiously. Three thrusts later he groaned as he spilled himself into the boy. Both panting now Vlad let Danny's legs fall off his shoulders as he rested his head against the boy's chest.

"That was amazing." Danny whispered.

"Indeed little badger."

Danny smiled tiredly at the man wincing as Vlad pulled out of him. He felt some of Vlad's seed start to trickle out of him making him feel dirty. A moment later Vlad was picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom. A hot shower later the two newly mated half-ghosts laid together in Vlad's bed. Danny snuggled against Vlad's chest before mumbling something.

"What was that Daniel?"

"Fruitloop. Danny said louder causing his mate to laugh.

"Your fruitloop." Vlad amended wrapping his arms around the boy.

So yes Clockwork knew the entire time who Danny's mate was. And I know the lemon scene was bad, but cut me a little slack it's my first Danny Phantom fanfiction. The next chapter will be about one of Danny's friends and a certain loopy ghost. Thanx for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Tucker has always been the geek in the family, and among his friends. Sometimes he can't help but feel alone. Can a certain loony ghost prove him wrong?

Author: Hello once again! Welcome to the second chapter of (drum roll) "GHOST MATES!" (imaginary audience claps) Thank you, thank you. Alright all kidding aside I'm glad I finally had time to write this. It's been on my mind for awhile now but every time I come home from work I'm too tired to write. So the reason I wrote this one is simply this: THERE ARE NO TECHNUS AND TUCKER FANFICS ON HERE! So yes I had to write one. I apologize for the first chapter, it was more porn then plot. I will rewrite it to include more details soon I promise! Anyway….. enjoy!

_Winters Passing_

"Are you sure you can't make it man? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to meet the makers of DOOM." Tucker said into the phone trying to get his point across.

"Sorry, if I'd known earlier I might have been able to but Vlad's already booked our tickets." Tucker sighed as his friend apologized, "Maybe we can get together and play for old time's sake when I get back.

Tucker knew Danny was trying to cheer him up somewhat but he was too disappointed.

"No it's alright. Have fun on your trip bring something back for Sam and me." Tucker forced himself to sound cheerful trying not to ruin his friends vacation.

"Alright I'll send you a text when we get there."

After saying goodbye Tucker hung up tucking his phone away as he shivered. Wisconsin winters were never kind to him. It was late November and school was out for the next few weeks due to a plumbing issue. The perfect time to hang out with friends before Christmas and final exams. Or at least that's what Tucker had though they'd be doing when he heard the news. Instead though Sam had gone to a Vegetarians convention in New York while Danny and Vlad were currently on there way to Italy for two weeks.

Scuffing his feet in the dirt Tucker looked down the line of Doom fans as they waited for the 'meet –n- greet' to start. Sighing softly he noted he was one of the oldest kids, excluding the few parents scattered around, waiting. Truthfully he was the only one in the group that still even played the game, sure Sam could still kick his butt three ways to the moon when she remembered all the cheats, and Danny knew how to cheats using his ghost powers, neither of them really enjoyed the game anymore though.

"_Guess I'm the odd man out again."_ Tucker thought before shivering again.

It wasn't the first time he felt this way. Back in their freshman year when Danny and Sam had crushed on each other he'd always felt like the third wheel. And every time he would bring up the latest tech that's just come out they would pretend to be interested but really they were just indulging him. Shaking his head he tried to stop thinking about the past.

"_Still I'm here by myself while Sam's off saving the creatures of the world while Danny is spending his holiday with Vlad."_

When Danny had first told them about him being mated to Vlad tucker was shocked, at first. He like Sam had his doubts, then he saw the two of them together. They were made for one another. He could tell that Danny would never be as happy with anyone else as he was with Vlad. Seeing the intense feelings the two had for each other drew another emotion in him besides worry.

Jealously.

Deep down in his heart he wished he could find someone like that. Someone who understood him so well, who would cherish him. He'd thought he'd found that person in Valerie, but he soon realized that she wasn't really his type. Girls weren't in general. The day he'd found out he was gay was one of the hardest days of his life. It was just one more thing that drew him away from his friends, made him different.

"Alright everyone single file no pushing, no shoving, anyone caught cutting in line will be removed from the store!" The owner shouted shaking Tucker from his thoughts.

The kids in line cheered as Tucker pushed himself away from the wall. Smiling he followed everyone else as they moved into the store. He shouldn't be feeling down right now! This was a once in a lifetime event and he wasn't going to let some petty feelings ruin it for him. When he reached the door he stopped taking in the bookstore (in his opinion the event should have been held in a game shop or something) and the people he had come to meet. He waited along with everyone else as the line moved forward at a snail's pace. It was almost his turn when the kid in front of him barfed all over the table and the floor.

"That's it! I can't take another minute with these snot nosed brats! I'm out of here screw the contract!" The main creator yelled getting up his face filled with disgust. He was soon followed by his companions and the event ended.

"Great, just great," Tucker muttered to himself waves of disappointment rolling through him, "Just what I needed.

Technus looked up from the book he'd been viewing as an angry man, followed by what looked like bodyguards, stormed past him. Closing the book he placed it back on the shelf before he headed for the doors. It had been some time since he'd come to the human realm. Using a machine he'd created he was able to form an ectoplasmic skin that allowed him to go unnoticed. Patting himself on the back he stopped when he saw the Foley boy standing by a table.

"_Hmm if he is here then that means young Phantom is not fair behind."_ Was the first thought that crossed his mind.

Then he noticed the look of pure disappointment on the boys face. Puzzled he felt an urge to ask what was wrong. Shaking his head he was about to turn and leave when he heard a soft whimper come from the boy. Turning back he saw the faintest signs of unshed tears in those large, beautiful eyes. Without another thought he walked over to where the boy was standing.

"Is something the matter son?"

Hearing the question Tucker looked up into a pair of deep crimson eyes and found himself lost for words. Standing in front of him was one of the most attractive men he had ever come face to face with. He had long silver hair that despite his age shimmered with a dull glow, it was pulled back into a long ponytail with short bangs that hung down around his face. Those deep eyes were framed behind a pair of steel framed glasses that on someone else (most definitely on him) would have looked dorky.

He was dressed in a loose fitting blue over shirt, with a white button up shirt underneath. The worn jeans he had on clung to his body in a way that Tucker wished his did. All in all the man was Hot.

"W-what?" Tucker asked stuttering slightly when he remembered the unanswered question.

"I asked if something was the matter. From where I was standing it looked like you were about to cry." The man answered reaching up to wipe away a stray tear.

"Oh I-I'm just a little lonely is all. All my friends bailed on me." Tucker said feeling his face heat up.

"I see. That's a shame. No one should be left alone." The man removed his hand and Tucker almost whimpered at the loss.

"I-It's okay I'm pretty used to feeling alone by now. D-don't worry about me I was just about to go home anyway."

"If that's the case why don't you come with me and we can "hang out". I would much enjoy your company." Tucker felt his face heat up more before smiling shyly.

"O-okay. M-my name's Tucker. Tucker F-foley." Inwardly Tucker was cursing himself for stuttering so much.

"You may call me Tech. Shall we got Tucker?"

The way the man said his name had Tucker going weak at the knees. It was strange no guy had ever affected him this way before. Not even when he had that brief and awkward crush on Danny. Gulping he nodded and the two walked out of the store.

For the rest of the day the two men walked around town mostly window shopping. Tucker started to feel less nervous after awhile but he couldn't help the sneaking glances he took of the man. When they stopped into an electronics store Tucker almost didn't go in. He was afraid Tech would be like his friends, bored when he got started on one of his "electronic talks," as hid friends called them.

However he was surprised when Tech started the conversation first! Their conversation soon turned into a debate, then an exchange of ideas as they stopped for lunch. For once there was someone who could keep up with him, and Tech even had to explain some things to him. Tucker didn't mind of course he was so happy he didn't stop smiling the entire time. It was perfect days, but like all days it had to end. When it started to get late Tucker wished for a brief moment that he had could make time stand still.

"I have to go back to my hotel now," He said sadly, "My parents are paying for it and if I'm not back by 9 then the hotel calls them. Sorry."

"I see. Very well is there any chance I could see you tomorrow or the day after?" Tech asked after a minute.

"Yes! I mean of course I'm in town for a few more days, do you want my cell number you can call and we can hang out more." Tucker coughed as he finished trying to hide his enthusiasm at seeing the man again.

"That sounds lovely."

Once they'd swapped numbers Tech left and Tucker hailed a cab back to his hotel. He felt giddy as he stared at the numbers on his screen. Some part of his should have been nervous about giving a total stranger he'd just met his number. But really he couldn't care less. Tech was amazing, he knew about almost all electronics, he was smart, and he was totally smoking.

Safely back in his hotel room Tucker stripped off his clothes before climbing into bed and going to sleep. That night he dreamed of Tech holding him in his arms, as if he were the most precious thing in the world.

The next morning Technus woke up in his lab his new "cellphone" bussing on the countertop in front of him. Rolling his neck, he got rid of the stiffness before looking at the screen. A full out smile stretched across his face as he read the few sentences.

**Morning Tech. I was hoping you'd be up to getting lunch with me later. –Tucker**

It took him a few tries but he finally managed to send a message back to the boy.

_**That sounds like a wonderful idea. Shall we meet at the bookstore around 12?**_

Technus was just readying "skin" when his phone buzzed again. He had to ignore it for a few minutes until he was completely suited up. When he could though he snatched up the piece of plastic and read the reply.

**Sounds! Great! See ya there!**

Chuckling lightly to himself Technus ignored the way his body heated up as he thought of the boy. Shaking it off as a reaction to the suit he got dressed before flying to his own personal portal.

Tucker arrived fifteen minutes earlier feeling tense about his clothes. Gone was his usual outfit, today he was wearing a long sleeved red turtleneck with a black fleece vest placed over top of it. Instead of his usual cargo pants he was wearing a pair of black jeans that covered his boots. The most shocking part was the fact he'd left his beret off choosing instead to comb his hair flat and instead of his glasses he'd worn his hardly used contacts. By the looks he was receiving he didn't think he looked too bad, he just hoped Tech felt the same way.

Walking down the street Technus looked around for his new friend. Oddly enough when he approached the bookstore he didn't see the familiar hat sticking out amongst the crowd. However he did see a very attractive young man standing by the doors looking very nervous. Maybe he new where the young Fole- Tucker was.

"Excuse me." He said as he walked over to the boy.

"Hey Tech nice to see you again." The boy smiled and Technus stopped.

He couldn't believe his own eyes. This was Tucker?! The boys lean muscles and slightly curvy hips showed clearly in the new outfit he was wearing. Technus could have sworn the boy was trying to seduce him from the nervous glances and shy smile he was receiving. Feeling heat tingle through him Technus coughed before giving Tucker a small smile taking in the new look again.

"You clean up nice Tucker." He said as they started walking down the street.

"Really? You don't think it's a little too much?" Tucker's voice was full of nerves as he asked the question.

"No I like it very much," he hadn't meant to sound lustful but at the boy's heated blush he knew that was what it'd come across as, "Where should we go today?"

"I'm game for just about anything. H-how about we go see a movie." Tucker suggested avoiding eye contact.

"That sounds like a lovely idea."

Without thinking about it Technus reached down and took Tuckers hand in his own. Tucker's blush now covered his face but he didn't pull away. Something Technus was glad for. Tucker's skin felt cool compared to his own and holding the boys hand felt right in a way. He didn't let go until they reached the movie theater, and the was only so they could get snacks and drinks after paying.

The movie they'd chosen to see was a sci-fi, thriller that took place in outer space. As the first few minutes of the movie started playing Technus could already tell the outcome. The hero was going to save the pretty girl, then in the end they'd all get eaten by a giant space alien and the one survivor would go back to earth with one of the monster's babies. Sighing loudly he looked over and saw that Tucker was entirely engrossed in the film. Smiling he sat back to watch the predictable movie, reaching over occasionally for some popcorn. The movie was half over when he reached over once more, this time feeling another hand bump against his.

"S-sorry." Tucker whispered as he turned to look at the boy.

Tucker's face had erupted into a full blown blush, his eyes were cast downwards as he slowly pulled his hand back. Technus took one look at the adorable picture he made, he had a feeling Tucker didn't even notice the way he looked, before he reached over lifting the boys chin with his fingers. Startled eyes looked into his as he placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Pulling back he turned his attention back to the movie in time to see the hero die, just as he'd predicted.

Tucker couldn't believe what had just happened. Tech. Maybe the hottest man in the world, who he'd met just yesterday. HAD KISSED HIM! It was barely a peck but Tucker could still feel those lips on his, could feel the way his hand had held his face. He couldn't think straight. When the movie finally ended he was glad, now he could go back to his hotel room and think. Walking out of the theater he turned left, so he could head for the hotel, when Tech gripped his arm softly stopping him.

"Tucker where are you going? I thought we'd hang for a little while longer." Tech looked confused and a little sad at his attempt departure.

"I j-just uh remembered I have to uh do something b-back at the hotel." Tucker felt bad for lying but just feeling the man's hands on him was causing him to shiver.

"Alright may I call you tonight?" Tech sounded hopeful.

"S-s-ure. I-I'll see you tomorrow!" Tucker said before pulling away and running down the street.

Technus watched him go. He knew the boy had been lying, even a child could have seen it. Technus also knew the reason why. He'd kissed Tucker, this was only there second day together and yet he'd down it. He was just about to question his sanity when he felt pain and heat swamp his body all at once. Groaning he made his way to an alley before he collapsed onto his knees. His rational mind was only able to come up with one thought before he was assaulted by images of Tucker.

"_My mate."_

Tucker stared at the ceiling of his room as he played the scene from today over in his mind again. Tech kissing him. Leaving after the movie. Closing his eyes he could feel those warm lips pressed against his own. He'd had his first kiss a long time ago, but it was nothing compared to the kiss he'd shared with Tech. Groaning more Tucker found himself growing hard as his mind decided to torture him with images of them doing other things.

"Oh get over yourself Tucker. It was one kiss! It wasn't like he proposed to you or anything." He mumbled getting up to deal with his growing problem.

He was just about to slip his hand into his pants when he heard someone knocking at his door. Rolling his eyes he figured it was the cleaning service or one of the bell hops asking if he wanted a wake up call or something stupid like that. Getting up he walked over to the door opening it without a second thought.

"Can I help yo-. Tech? What are you doing here?" Tucker asked startled when he saw who was standing in front of him.

Without warning Tech pulled Tucker into his arms latching his mouth onto Tuckers. This kiss was nothing like the one before. It was hot and filled with passion and need. Tucker soon found himself being pushed back into the room vaguely aware of the door being closed before he was pressed into it. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Tucker managed to pull away gasping for air.

"Tech. What's. Going. On?" He asked between gasps.

"I needed to see you, be with you. I couldn't stand not having you in my arms for another second." Tech said in a low sultry voice.

Tucker looked up into Tech's eyes gasping even harder when he saw they were glowing. Tech's eyes were a bright red that was familiar somehow. It took only a moment for Tucker to remember where he'd seen such eyes before.

"T-technus?" He asked cautiously.

"Mmmm yes my mate?" Technus asked as he started nuzzling his face into Tuckers neck.

Mate?! Technus had just called him his mate?! What did that mean?! What was going on?!

Before he could even get out a single word Technus started sucking on Tucker's neck causing all thought to slip from the boy's mind. He whimpered as Technus slipped his hand underneath Tuckers shirt, pulling it off and tossing it on the floor without a care. Tucker dimly thought that cleaning wasn't going to like that before Technus leaned down and started playing with his nipples. Taking one into his mouth Technus started sucking on it as he twisted the other between his fingers.

"W-wait Technus." Tucker tried to plead before letting out a whimper.

Technus switched and began sucking on the other one playing with them until both were erect. Tucker could feel all the heat in his body begin to pool into his length as Technus played with him. Finally pulling away Technus recaptured Tucker's lips picking him up in his arms before walking over to the bed. Very gently Tucker was laid down on the soft bedding Technus only breaking the kiss the remove his shirt and over shirt.

"_What am I doing he's a ghost. He tricked me."_ Tucker thought as he gasped for air.

Those thoughts vanished however when Technus placed his hand on the bulge in his pants. He pressed down slightly drawing a long moan from Tucker who arched his back slightly.

"My mate. My beautiful mate." Technus whispered into his ear as he continued pressing down.

Tucker whimpered as he started to thrust his hips up against Technus's palm. He couldn't think. All he wanted was the man above him. God be damned if he was a ghost. Tucker didn't care. He still wanted him, wanted those arms wrapped around him., wanted to feel him deep inside his body.

"P-please d-don't tease." He pleaded looking up at the man.

Technus groaned at the look his mate was giving him. It was pure lust, all the doubts he'd had disappeared as he pulled off his soon –be- lovers, pants and underwear in one shot. Dropping down he slid his tongue down the boy's stomach, stopping to dip it into his bellybutton. The Whine that escaped those wonderful lips almost made him stop and savor the moment. A hand on his head begged him to continue though, which he did.

Running his fingers lightly down the boys length he smirked as he finally swiped his tongue over the top. Tucker groaned long and loud encouraging Technus to take the whole head into his mouth, giving it a long suck.

"Ah Technus!"

His name screamed like that was music to his ears. Wrapping his hand around his lovers base he slowly started to bob his head up and down. Reaching down he started messaging the two globes hanging below his mouth grinning as the hand in his hair tightened.

"_He tastes so good. My mate won't last much longer."_

Pulling back Technus swirled his tongue around the tip before going as far down as he could. Tucker arched his back off the bed pushing more into Technus's mouth which he gladly swallowed around. His lover was a mess as he started bobbing his head up and down running his tongue along the underside as he did. It was only a matter of moments before Tucker screamed unloading his seed into Technus's awaiting mouth.

"Ahhhh!"

Technus swallowed all he could before pulling back licking his lips at the bit that escaped. Tucker lay panting on the bed spread his legs hanging open in an enticing way. Technus could barely hold himself back from simply plunging into his lover then and there. Instead he waited for him to come down from his high.

"Tucker." The sound of his name had the boy turning to look at him.

"Mmm?"

"I can't hold back much longer, are you ready for me?" He didn't want to do something his mate would hate.

He waited three lifetimes, three seconds in reality, for his mate's answer. Finally Tucker nodded slightly leaning up to press his lips against the older mans. Happiness erupted throughout Technus's body as he gripped his lover and kiss him long and hared before pulling away. Pulling back he reached into his pocket to retrieve the special bottle of lube he'd stopped to pick up from home. It would guarantee that even without stretching (which he couldn't hold out long enough for) he would tear his mate.

Pouring a generous amount on his hands he pulled down his own pants and underwear. Rubbing it all over his engorged member he groaned. He was harder then he had ever been before, there was no doubt in his mind he wouldn't last much longer without his mate. Picking up Tucker's legs he placed them against his shoulders before positioning himself.

"Relax mate relax." He crooned as he slowly pushed himself in.

Tucker tightened around him instinctively and Technus could barely hold himself still. Those silky walls surrounding him were too much and with one slick motion he buried himself inside Tucker as far as he could go. Stopping all motion he looked down at his mate noticing the tears in his eyes. Leaning forward he kissed the boy whispering apologies and soothing words. It seemed like forever until he felt the boy move and heard a whispered: "Move."

Pulling out slowly Technus thrusted back in striking Tuckers prostate dead on. The whine he heard encouraged him to start a fast pace as he aimed directly for that spot. That tight heat and the silken walls surrounding him were too much for the older man and soon he pulled out thrusting in further then he had before his muscles crying out as he spilled himself into the boy. Tucker soon followed after the feeling of being filled causing him to come again.

Technus felt his heat receding slightly and his mind begin to clear. Looking down he slowly slid himself out of the boy letting limp legs fall from his shoulder. Leaning forward he rested their heads together, wrapping his arms around Tucker and holding him close.

"Tech?" Technus looked down at the sound of his nickname.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to leave me now?" At the sound of those words Technus shot up.

Looking down at the boy he noted the tense way he held himself. Pain laced his eyes and hope shadowed them as he looked up at the older man. Shaking his head he brushed a few strands of hair away from the boys eyes before leaning down to kiss him lightly on the forehead.

"Where would you get such an absurd idea?" He asked rolling over so that Tucker now lay on top of him.

"I just-, I didn't know-," Tucker tried to say.

"No my dear boy if you'll have me I wish to be with you in this life and the next. I would never leave you." Technus smiled at Tucker who looked like he was going to cry.

"Of course I want you."

"Good. Now shall we mate again lovely?" He asked feeling the heat returning.

Tucker gulped as he was pounced on again.

"So you enjoyed yourself? Did you meet you idols?" Danny asked as he got onto Vlad's private jet.

"No I didn't long story. But yeah I had fun. I uh understand now why you didn't make a fuss about Vlad being your mate and all." Tuckers voice sounded the slightest bit hoarse for some reason.

"Oh really?" Now Danny was curious.

"Uh yeah you see-" Tucker stared to say.

"Tell young Danny you will speak to him later. We have a bus to catch." Technus said cutting Tucker off.

"Was that Technus?!" Danny asked in surprise.

"Sorry tell you everything later!"

Danny stared at his phone before he started laughing. Tucker and Technus. It was a match made in heaven.

Author: Well there you go. Sorry it was kinda long. Sometimes when I get going I just can't seem to stop. Still have no idea who to pair up with for the last chapter. HELP!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Dash is feeling bored now that he can't bully Fenton anymore. What happens though when Dash finds himself locked in a broom closet with another one of Danny's enemies?

Author: Hello once again. I had no idea what I was going to write when the idea of Dash popped into my mind. He'd Danny's main enemy (besides Vlad/Plasmius) so who better to be included in the final chapter. When you find out who he *ahem* mates with I'm sure you'll think it was a match made in fanfiction heaven. Thanks to anyone who read all three. I appreciate it. I'll be including a side chapter mostly about Sam being interviewed by me. Look forward too it! And I know I suck at Summaries.

_Summer and Fall frustrations_

Dash could feel his breath growing shorter and shorter as his heart started racing. He could feel a cold trickle of fear running down his spine as he was shoved harshly against the wall his clothes being ripped off in a matter of moments. He tried to shove the larger man away, before his hands even made contact they were grabbed and forced above his head. Dash whimpered as his attacker leaned towards him.

"You're just making this more fun for me you know." His attacker said in a steel voice.

"I d-don't care you sick bastard I-I'm not going to let you do this." Dash replied glaring.

"So cute you think you have a choice," At the sound of the mans chuckle Dash almost started crying, "Sorry to disappoint boy but today you're mine."

Dash shut his eyes thinking back to that morning trying to escape what was happening to him right then.

-That morning-

Dash glared as Danny Fenton walked by him with his geeky friends. He would have loved nothing more then to get up and use Fenton to get out his frustrations. A few days ago and he would have done just that, in fact he did. Afterwards though he was called into the principals office where Mayor Masters gave him a three hour lecture on the many things he would do to Dash if Danny got beat up again. The man had even brought some of the tools he said would be used.

Growling Dash finished off his coffee before leaning his head back into the lap of his friend Paulina. She smiled down at him before running her fingers through his growing hair. There was nothing going on between them despite the growing rumors. No Dash knew for a fact that his beautiful friend player for the other team. Not that he cared he had other friends who were gay so it didn't bother him. What did was the fact that it had been a month since the last time he'd been laid and now he was even more frustrated then usual.

"Dash you coming to class man?" Kwan asked him as the bell rang.

"Naw you guys go ahead I think I might just bail." He replied lifting his head so Paulina could get up.

"Alright if you feel up to it meet us at the Nasty burger. Feel better."

He waved absently to his friends as they took off. Dash didn't want to do anything. It was just another one of those days that he felt he couldn't do anything.

Skulker flew above Danny Phantom's high school glaring down at the building. Everyone knew that the young halfa was now Plasmius's mate so no one had dared attack the halfa in fear of what the man would do to them. Skulker had gotten strict orders not to lay a hand on the boys head, or on his friends. It made the ghost so mad he would have destroyed the building if not for the consequences.

He was just about to fly back to the ghost realm when he stopped. Looking down he saw a teen sprawled out on a bench oblivious to everything around him. To say the boy was fetching was an understatement. Strong muscles and shining blond hair drew the ghost closer to the ground so he could get a better look. When he was a few feet away from the boy he stopped feeling himself growing aroused by the second. He was about to do something when the boy shifted turning over and exposing his backside to the ghost.

"_Hmm this could turn out to be a better day then I thought."_Skulker thought.

Pressing a button on his suit an ectoplasmic skin spread over him. Mentally noting to thank Technus later he walked over to the sleeping boy and started shaking him awake.

"WAKE UP!" A loud voice screamed into Dash's ear.

Jumping up Dash nearly screamed as he stared at the towering man above him. Groaning he thought that he'd been caught by a teacher. Just what he needed detention on top of his bad mood. Shifting to a sitting position Dash looked up at the man knowing he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of this one.

"How many detentions do I have?" He asked rubbing a kink from his neck.

"Excuse me?" The older man asked slightly confused.

"How many detentions are you going to give me for cutting class teach?" He asked more clearly.

The boy thought he was a teacher? Well then this was going to make this a whole lot easier. Putting on his best teacher face he grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and started dragging him into the school.

"You are coming with me right now young man." He growled dragging the boy through the somewhat familiar halls.

"The principal's office is back that way you know." The boy pointed out as they continued down the hallway.

"You'll be serving your punishment out with me young man and if I hear another word from your mouth I'll make sure it will last longer." Skulker growled as he scanned the halls for a suitable place to meet out his "punishment".

Finally he came across an barely noticeable broom closet by the library. Yanking the door open he shoved the boy inside enjoying the gasp he heard. Grinning like a predator he closed the door behind them locking it with one hand.

-Back to the present-

Dash could feel the weight of his mistake bearing down on him. Opening his eyes he found the mans eyes boring into his own. He was shocked when the man leaned forward and kissed him in a bruising way. He moaned at the feeling of a tongue being shoved into his mouth, he had always like his partners to be a little rough. Seemed that wouldn't be a problem with this man.

….

Dash widened his eyes in shock at the thought. He didn't even know who the guy was or even his name! What the heck was he doing?! For all he knew the man could be a rapist or a serial murderer. Struggling he managed to break the kiss glaring at the man who pulled away slowly a smirk playing across his face.

"Get off me you old pervert!" Dash shouted trying to pull his arms out of the man's grip.

"Now that is no way to treat one of your teachers, "The man made a tasking sound still smirking, "I guess I'll have to punish you more for that remark."

"You're not one of my teachers!" Dash retorted.

"And yet you had no trouble following me in here when you thought I was. Do you do this often with your teachers boy?" The man asked causing Dash to blush.

"I wouldn't have if I'd known." Dash said trying to make an excuse for himself.

"Hmm let's see about that shall we?" The man said in a suggestive tone

Dash swallowed hard at the words.

Skulker took in the boy's well muscled form smirking further when he saw the boy's arousal begin to rise to full hardness. Reaching down he took it in his hand and slowly started moving pumping it. Smirking as the boy moaned Skulker lowered his mouth so he could ravish those delicious lips. As he deepened the kiss Skulker started moving his hand faster and faster tightening his grip. He finally pulled away after awhile nipping the boys bottom lip as he slowed his hand.

"You seem to be enjoying this so far." Skulker teased.

"Sh-shut up old man. I can outlast you any day." Dash whimpered.

"Is that a challenge?" Skulker asked surprised.

In response Dash shifted himself against the wall reaching down the grab Skulker's package. The older man moaned as Dash suddenly started jerking him off through his clothing. Skulker almost forgot what he was doing, that is until he looked down and saw Dash's smirk at the man's reaction. Without a second thought he picked the boy up setting him down hard on a discarded desk before he reached down to play with the boys balls.

"Nngh! T-that's c-cheating." Dash stuttered stilling his movements.

"Seeing as how you're the one naked and whining like a bitch in heat I don't see how it's cheating." Skulker laughed teasingly rubbing his thumb over the slit.

Dash arched his back moaning softly. He knew that if he didn't do something soon then he was going to lose. If there was anything Dash hated, besides Fenton, was losing. That's why he threw all his pride to the wind sitting up suddenly to kiss the man. Using the surprise to his advantage Dash started sucking on the man's tongue as he undid the buttons on his pants one by one. With the obstacle out of his way he grabbed the older man's package (he noted with a smirk that the man was wearing no underwear) giving it a few strokes as the man groaned.

"I won't go down s-so easy." Dash teased kissing the man again.

Skulker grinned as he gripped the teen harder. This boy was more amusing then he'd thought he'd be. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of barely restrained moans and grunts. Skulker could feel himself coming undone with the help of the teen. But he couldn't lose this challenge, he was one of the strongest ghosts in the ghost realm after all. As he felt his orgasm nearing he dropped down biting into the teens neck hard enough to leave a mark.

Dash let out a long moan/groan as he came all over the mans hand and his own chest. Panting hard he barely heard the man say something before he came as well coating Dash's body.

"I win boy."

When Dash opened his eyes he wasn't shocked to find himself still in the closet. Nor was he shocked to find that he was alone, and still naked. He was shocked though when he found a toe stuck to his body. Picking it up he smirked before he grabbed some towels to clean himself off. Humming once he was clean he got dressed before heading to his classes feeling much better then before.

_**I'll be looking forward to the next time you challenge me boy. Until that day I suggest you practice taking my cock into your body.**_

_**Until next time.**_

Author: Alright I finished off with a simple scene. At first I wanted Dash to be submissive to Skulker but I tossed that idea out. He just doesn't seem like the person to go along with everything. I hope everyone likes it. I'm not sure if this couple was just too weird or not.


	4. Special Chapter

Author: Welcome to the extra chapter! We shall begin by introducing the special guest. SAM!

-audience cheers-

Sam: Hey everyone.

Author: So Sam thanks for coming to so this special chapter with me.

Sam: No problem I'm kind glad you asked me to. I was feeling a little left out.

Author: I'm sorry I was going to use you for the last couple pairing but I didn't know who would suit you. Anyway how do you feel about the story?

Sam: Well I never really saw Tucker and Technus getting together or Dash and Skulker. Danny though, we all knew he was going to end up with Vlad one way or another.

Author: So true.

Danny: It is not! I will never do something like that with that, that, FRUITLOOP!

Vlad: Why Daniel I do believe you are embarrassed.

Author: Hey guys I wasn't expecting you here.

Vlad: Well we were on our way to the school when Danny suggested we stop in.

Sam: Detention again Danny?

Danny: Shut up Sam.

Author: Well don't let me keep you the sooner Danny finishes his detention the sooner you two can have private time together.

Danny: I SAID THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN!

Everyone Else: Right.

-Vlad drags a screaming Danny out of the room-

Author: Sorry about that. So Sam which pairing was your favorite?

Sam: Well I-

-Tucker runs into the room-

Tucker: Guys save me he wants to do experimentation on me!

Author: Who?

Tucker: Technus! Ever since he read that stupid fanfic of yours he keeps wanting to have sex with me! And now he's made this new potion he wants to try out on me. You guys have to help.

Author: -slightly annoyed- I don't see why I should.

Tucker: It's your fault to begin with take responsibility!

Author: Hmmmm. No you called my story stupid. Technus can do what he wants with you for all I care.

Sam: -giggles-

Tucker: -cries-

Technus: There you are loverly. Come now I want to make sure our first time is wonderful is all. –he holds a shot filled with a bright pink liquid behind his back-

-Tucker runs away turning pale Technus following behind him-

Author: I feel like if I ask anymore questions Dash and Skulker will show up.

Sam: That's a fair assumption.

-Skulker and Dash walk in a moment later. Dash is red in the face as he opens his mouth to start screaming-

Dash: WHY THE HELL -!

-Skulker wraps his hand around Dash's mouth-

Author: Thank you

Skulker: No problem. Next time though pair me with a hot chick. Like Ember she and I get paired together quite often.

Author: I'll think about it.

-Dash breaks free and glares at Skulker-

Dash: What am I not good enough for you anymore?

Skulker: That's not-

Dash: You seemed to enjoy it before.

-Author and Sam both raise eyebrows-

Skulker: Now is not the time-

Dash: JERK!

-Dash hits Skulker before walking out of the room-

Author and Sam: -laugh quietly-

Skulker: -glares at Author-

Author: Sorry never thought the big bad Skulker would be taken down so easily.

Skulker: -growls- instead of laughing mind lending me some help?

Author: Sure –creates special potion for Skulker- get him to drink this an he'll forgive you

Skulker: Thanks…. What's the catch?

Author: Welll you won't be leaving the bedroom for awhile.

Skulker: -grins evilly- I can live with that.

-Skulker leaves a smirk on his face-

Author: Well this didn't go as I planned.

Sam: Well you could always hang out with me at Nasty Burger

Author: Great they got veggie burgers there?

Sam: You know it.

Author: Alright until next time yall.

-Sam and the Author leave-

-The box ghost shows up-

Box ghost: Ooh boxes they are mine!

-Sorry I had to add that last funny bit. Bye for real-


End file.
